


Sam's Smile

by Xandia (milochispa)



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Andy and Jake are just mentioned, Felix loves Sam's smile, M/M, english is not my first language sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milochispa/pseuds/Xandia
Summary: Felix can't stop thinking about Sam's smile
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Sam's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about these two (and only my second time writing a fic in English, I'm so sorry if it's too bad). I would be really happy if you could give me any type of feedback.

He's always smiling. No matter what. People would freak if that was me. But when he smiles... Fuck, I hate to admit it, but he lights up the room. He shines like he had eaten the sun. He would certainly do that.   
“Hey, Felix.”   
He's smiling at me and talking about where we're gonna eat today and I could not care less about that dinner or more about that amazing smile. He's gonna be the death of me. I can’t stop looking at him, it almost hurts. I did not expect this to happen, I used to hate him but know I cannot sleep because he’s too close to me at night and all I can think about it’s his breathing. Being in love is the worse.   
“Dude?” Sam shakes his hand in front of my eyes. Fuck, I got lost in that smile again, what was he saying?  
“Yeah?”   
“We’re having dinner at Phoebe’s tonight. Isn’t it great? A homemade dinner again!”  
I won’t ever understand how is he capable of being hungry if he always eats like a whole pack of wolves.  
“Dudes!” Jake calls. He’s way ahead of us, holding Andy’s hand. “We’re gonna be late, C’mon!”  
Sam takes my hand and starts running towards them, dragging me along. I’m not into running but I don’t have any complaints. Even when he doesn’t let go of my hand after reaching them. Andy notices it and looks at me with complicit eyes. I immediately look in the other direction, I can feel my face burning up, I don’t want them – especially Sam – to notice how red I am. But he doesn’t, he’s all smiley talking with Jake. 

It’s already late when we get back and the guys head straight inside to get some sleep. I stay outside and light a small bonfire, enough to be able to write a little on my book. I’m in the middle of what could be a new spell when I heard the door open.  
“Felix?” Sam yawns my name. “What are you doing?”  
“I was just thinking. Did I wake you up? Sorry.”  
“No.” He sits by mi side, our legs touching. I think I’m going to burst up. “Andy moved and kicked me in the back.”  
He comes closer and puts his hands in front of the fire. “This feels nice.”  
“Yeah.” I know he’s talking about the fire, but I’m not. I close the book and put my hands alongside his. The flames reflect on his eyes and he look so gorgeous that I would kiss him right now. He turns to face me and I can feel my face burning up again. I truly hope he’s not a mind reader. I want to look away to hide my red face but I don’t want to break this moment, maybe he won’t notice, it’s dark anyways. He smiles and I can’t help but follow. He smiles wider and I don’t know what he’s so happy about but I feel so lucky to be able to look at him this close.  
“Hey, freak.” I used to hate it when he would call me a freak, now it gives me butterflies – I can’t even believe myself – just to hear him calling me whatever in a whisper.  
“Hey, Airhead.” I whisper back trying to stay calm and don’t look away.  
He grabs my right hand with his left and pulls me from the back of my neck with his right hand. The whole world freezes for a second before I’m able to process it. Sam’s kissing me. I can feel him smile against my lips. I grab onto his hand; I don’t think I can hold myself right now.   
He pulls back, still holding my hand, he caresses my cheek and smiles wide open.  
“You taste like smoke.”  
“Sorry.” I don’t even know what he tastes like, not like nothing I know. I don’t think I’m able to think anymore.  
“C’mon.” He stands up, still holding my hand and blows the fire off. “Let’s head inside. We better get some sleep.”  
I follow him, I’ll follow him wherever he wants to take me.


End file.
